Kingdom Hearts II (Manga)
Die Kingdom Hearts II Manga-Reihe basiert auf den Ereignissen von Kingdom Hearts II und ist in sechs Bände unterteilt, jedoch sind erst fünf davon erschienen. Kingdom Hearts II hat einen viel ernsteren Ton als Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, jedoch sind trotzdem einige humorvolle Stellen vorhanden. Unterschiede zwischen Spiel und Manga * Im Manga bekommt Roxas das Struggle-Schwert von Cifer vor die Füße geworfen, anstelle selbst auswählen zu können, welche Waffe er nehmen will. * Die einzigen Schlüsselschwerter, welche Roxas und Sora verwenden sind Memoire, Sternentreue und Königsanhänger. * Als Roxas das erste Mal auf die Dämmerling Niemande trifft, formen sie eine Art Käfig um ihn und wollen ihn zu einem Portal tragen, doch kurz vorher taucht sein Königsanhänger auf. * Das Foto von Roxas und seinen Freunden ist am Strand, anstelle vor dem alten Herrenhaus. * Dämmerlinge und Meuchler schweben durch die Luft und geben Axel ein Foto von Roxas, welches er verbrennt und fragt, "wo das richtige Ding sei". * Es wird erklärt, dass die niederen Niemande keinen Unterschied erkennen können zwischen Bildern und dem echten Roxas, weswegen sie die Bilder stehlen. * Roxas wählt keine der Alchera Waffen, sondern kommt gleich zum Kampf mit dem Twilight-Dorn. * Die Poster für das Struggle-Turnier sind leicht verändert, so dass dort als Sponsor erneut Nomura auftaucht. * Roxas und seine Freunde machen nur die Poster Arbeit, nachdem sie ihre ersten 5000 Taler verloren haben. * Riku wird nicht von DiZ nach seinem Namen gefragt, dafür aber, ob er nicht Hausarbeiten übernehmen will wie putzen. * Im Spiel wird nicht erwähnt, dass Hayner 5000 Taler von seinen Verwanden bekommt. * Axel hält Roxas am Boden, während er ihm erzählt, dass er zur Organisation XIII gehört. * Roxas fällt vom Glockenturm, während er versucht sein Eis zu fangen, welches vom Stil fällt. * Im Struggle-Turnier tragen die Teilnehmer Anzüge mit Kugeln. * Der Kampf zwischen Vivi und Cifer, sowie Roxas und Setzer wird nicht gezeigt, lediglich wer jeweils gewonnen hat. * Die Freunde betrachten ihre Kristalle im Versteck, anstelle im Zug. Roxas bemerkt, dass sein Kristall fehlt, während er seine Sachen durchsucht. * Roxas und seine Freunde schauen nur bei der alten Villa vorbei, anstelle alle sieben Wunder zu betrachten. * DiZ erwähnt, dass Naminé verschwinden muss, nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hat. * Die Szene in der Axel auftaucht und Roxas erzählt, dass ihm befohlen wurde, ihn auszulöschen, wurde geändert. Stattdessen taucht Axel mit Süßigkeiten auf, bietet Roxas welche an und erzählt ihm dann von seinem Auftrag. * Nach dem Kampf zwischen Axel und Roxas, sagt Axel das selbe wie im Spiel, nur das Roxas anders antwortet und sagt "Ich werde warten", anstelle von "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben wieder". * Roxas schlägt nur einmal auf die Projektionsmaschine von DiZ ein. Sie taucht auch nur einmal auf, anstelle zwei Mal wie in der realen Welt. * Als Sora erwacht, schläft er wieder ein, nur um von Donald angeschrien zu werden. Auch springt Sora nicht aus der Kapsel heraus und weckt Donald und Goofy auf, sondern streckt sich, gähnt und fragt, wo sie sind. * Als sie die Stadt betreten, findet gerade das "Ende des Sommers"-Festival statt und sie beschließen, sich umzusehen. Sora hält Hayner und Cifer davon ab zu streiten. Cifer versucht Sora zu schlagen, jedoch verwendet Sora sein Können, um ihn stattdessen zu hauen. * Bevor Sora und seine Freunde sich Zugtickets kaufen können, tauchen einige Niemande auf, inklusive König Micky, was von Hayner, Pence und Olette gesehen wird. * Sora wird gezeigt wie er sich langweilt, da sie Yen Sids Turm noch nicht erreicht haben. * Goofy wird gezeigt wie er ein Kreuzworträtsel löst, jedoch überall "König" eingeschrieben hat, auch in die nicht passenden Felder. * Yen Sid kämpft selbst gegen Karlo und die Herzlosen, anstelle das Sora sich darum kümmert. * Sora, Donald und Goofy werden gezeigt, wie sie ein Kaffeekränzchen mit Yen Sid haben, im Spiel haben sie eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung. * Soras neue Outfit-Varianten waren ein Prinzessinnen Kleid und etwas unbekanntes, bevor er letztlich sein richtiges neues Outfit bekommen hat. * Yen Sid überreicht Sora eine Handgestrickte "Schlüsselschwert Haube" mit dem Gesicht von König Micky darauf, bevor er den Turm wieder verlässt. * Sora erhält keine Drive-Formen und erhält auch kein Sternensucher Schlüsselschwert. * Sora wird nicht mit zwei Schlüsselschwertern gezeigt. * Goofy wird gezeigt wie er ein Manga liest, ebenso wie dem Gumi-Jet der Sprit ausgeht und Sora und besonders Donald sich ein Lächeln aufzwingen, egal was passiert und sie auf Hollow Bastion landen. * Eine Szene wird gezeigt, in der Yuffie und Leon gegen Herzlose kämpfen und sie vertreiben und danach Reisbällchen von Bewohnern bekommen, um den beiden zu danken für ihre Taten. * Karlo hat einige Hausarbeiten erledigt, welche er von Malefiz aufbekommen hatte, außerdem wird erklärt, dass Karlo schlecht wird, sobald er die Tore zur Dunkelheit benutzt. * Der Kampf gegen Demyx in Hollow Bastion findet nicht statt, sondern wird im Das Schloss das niemals war verschoben. *Luxord wird von Jiminy Grille bei seinem eigenen Spiel besiegt. Siehe auch *Kingdom Hearts Manga *Kingdom Hearts (Manga) *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Manga) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Manga) fr:Kingdom Hearts II (Manga) en:Kingdom Hearts II (manga) Kategorie:Merchandise